indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Райф
Роял Реймонд Райф ( ) (16 мая 1888 — 5 августа 1971) — американский изобретатель. Биография Существует мало надёжной опубликованной информации, описывающей жизнь и работу Р. Р. Райфа. В 1930-х он создал несколько составных оптических микроскопов и использовал специальную кинокамеру для записей микроскопических фильмов с микробами. Он также составил микроскопы, которые включали поляризаторы. right|thumb|Установка Райфа в [[1920-е|1920-х.]] Р. Р. Райф сообщил, что устройство «лазерного луча» в его изобретении может уничтожить патогены. Он утверждал, что документировал «смертельный колебательный курс» для различных патогенных организмов и способен разрушать оные, вибрируя их с такой же точно скоростью. Его заявки были дискредитированы независимыми исследователями в течение 1950-х. Некролог в The Daily Californian сообщил о смерти изобретателя в возрасте 83 лет, с заметкой, что он умер в нищете и озлоблён неспособностью своих устройств получить научное признание. См. также * — хиропрактик и сторонник радионики. Примечания Ссылки * Электромагнитная терапия — Американское онкологическое общество * Устройства Райфа — Категория:Изобретатели США Категория:Деятели альтернативной медицины Royal Raymond Rife (May 16, 1888 – August 5, 1971) was an American inventor and early exponent of high-magnification time-lapse cine-micrography. Little reliable published information exists describing Rife's life and work. In the 1930s, he made several optical compound microscopes and using a movie camera, took time-lapse microscopy movies of microbes. He also built microscopes that included polarizers. Rife also reported that a 'beam ray' device of his invention could destroy the pathogens. Rife claimed to have documented a "Mortal Oscillatory Rate" for various pathogenic organisms, and to be able to destroy the organisms by vibrating them at this particular rate. According to the San Diego Evening Tribune in 1938, Rife stopped short of claiming that he could cure cancer, but did argue that he could "devitalize disease organisms" in living tissue, "with certain exceptions". Rife's claims about his beam ray could not be independently replicated, and were discredited by independent researchers during the 1950s. An obituary in the Daily Californian described his death at the age of 83 on August 5, 1971, stating that he died penniless and embittered by the failure of his devices to garner scientific acceptance. Rife blamed the scientific rejection of his claims on a conspiracy involving the American Medical Association (AMA), the Department of Public Health, and other elements of "organized medicine", which had "brainwashed and intimidated" his colleagues. Interest in Rife's claims was revived in some alternative medical circles by the 1987 book by Barry Lynes, The Cancer Cure That Worked, which claimed that Rife had succeeded in curing cancer, but that his work was suppressed by a powerful conspiracy headed by the American Medical Association. After this book's publication, a variety of devices bearing Rife's name were marketed as cures for diverse diseases such as cancer and AIDS. An analysis by Electronics Australia found that a typical 'Rife device' consisted of a nine-volt battery, wiring, a switch, a timer and two short lengths of copper tubing, which delivered an "almost undetectable" current unlikely to penetrate the skin. Such 'Rife devices' have figured prominently in several cases of health fraud in the U.S., typically centered around the uselessness of the devices and the grandiose claims with which they are marketed. In a 1996 case, the marketers of a 'Rife device' claiming to cure numerous diseases including cancer and AIDS were convicted of felony health fraud. The sentencing judge described them as "targeting the most vulnerable people, including those suffering from terminal disease" and providing false hope. In some cases cancer patients who ceased chemotherapy and instead used these devices have died. Rife devices are currently classified as a subset of radionics devices, which are generally viewed as pseudomedicine by mainstream experts. In Australia, the use of Rife machines has been blamed for the deaths of cancer patients who might have been cured with conventional therapy. In 2002 John Bryon Krueger, who operated the Royal Rife Research Society, was sentenced to 12 years in prison for his role in a murder and also received a concurrent 30-month sentence for illegally selling Rife devices. In 2009 a U.S. court convicted James Folsom of 26 felony counts for sale of the Rife devices sold as 'NatureTronics', 'AstroPulse', 'BioSolutions', 'Energy Wellness', and 'Global Wellness'. In 1994, the American Cancer Society reported that Rife machines were being sold in a "pyramid-like, multilevel marketing scheme". A key component in the marketing of Rife devices has been the claim, initially put forward by Rife himself, that the devices were being suppressed by an establishment conspiracy against cancer "cures". The ACS describes Lynes' claims as implausible, noting that the book was written "in a style typical of conspiratorial theorists" and defied any independent verification. Although 'Rife devices' are not registered by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration and have been linked to deaths among cancer sufferers, the Seattle Times reported that over 300 people attended the 2006 Rife International Health Conference in Seattle, where dozens of unregistered devices were sold. See also * Electromagnetic Therapy (Alternative medicine) * List of ineffective cancer treatments * Ruth B. Drown References External links * Electromagnetic Therapy from the American Cancer Society * Rife devices from the National Council Against Health Fraud Category:1888 births Category:1971 deaths Category:People from Douglas County, Nebraska Category:Alternative medicine Category:People in alternative medicine Category:Alternative cancer treatments Category:Scientific instrument makers Category:Health fraud Category:American scientists